Where's Reid?
by Nicki Monaz
Summary: The BAU is on another case, this time in Quantico. Then Reid goes missing and they learn he has a stalker. The unsub has taken Reid and they need to find him before something else bad happens. Where is Reid, how will they find him, and what will the unsub do with him? RATING FOR GUNS, A DRUG, AND DESCRIPTIONS OF VIOLENCE


Spencer Reid's point of view:

I had to get away. I didn't know why, only that I needed to. I didn't understand much of what was going on. I didn't know the day or time or where I was, I barely knew who I was. I tried to get up and walk somewhere, but a woman came in. She led me back over to the bed and made me lay down again.

A while later, I don't know how long, the woman was in the room again and I was barely conscious.

Then I sat up and yelled, "Where am I? Why am I in bed?" and tried to get up.

She pushed me back and said, "It's alright darling. Lay back down." She told me to stay there and left the room, then came back with a glass. "Drink this."

I drank what was in the glass and lost consciousness.

Emily Prentiss' point of view:

Reid had been missing for twenty hours now and everyone was worried. We knew something was wrong when he was gone for half an hour. Reid was never gone that long when we were on a case. Strange enough this case was right here at home in Quantico. A woman was beaten to death with a bat in her home in the middle of the night. The unsub broke in and hit her until she was unrecognizable. The extreme overkill told us it was a rage attack. The scene being nearly spotless and an angry voice message told us it was a woman. Twelve hours after we opened the case, Reid disappeared and we learned he had a stalker. The woman murdered was named Mary Hemming, she was the librarian at a library Reid got books from all the time. The unsub had taken Reid.

"Are we sure the unsub didn't contact Reid before a week ago?" Hotch asked, "Killing a woman she thought was in the way and taking him are an incredibly high escalation for only a week."

"I'm sure Hotch." I answered, "The earliest letter me and Morgan could find was from a week ago. Why wouldn't he have told us about the stalker?"

J.J.'s point of view:

"I don't know. Maybe he thought it was one of Morgan's pranks or something." I replied.

"You really believe that?" Morgan said, "If he thought it was a prank, he would have confronted me about it. He would have tried to get me back."

"Maybe he didn't read the letters." I offered another answer.

David Rossi's point of view:

"They were opened. He must have read them." I said, "What were the exact words of the message on Mary Hemming's answering machine?"

Garcia grabbed a piece of paper and read the message, ""Stay away from him! He's mine! Come near him again and I'll kill you *****!" Mary never listened to it. Poor girl might have lived if she didn't work the late shift. Some people are so evil."

Penelope Garcia's point of view:

"A killer's got our boy genius." I said, "You've got to find him. This family can't lose a member."

Morgan put his arm around me, "We'll find him baby girl. We just need to know where he is."

Aaron Hotchner's point of view:

"Okay, what do we know so far?" I asked.

"A woman on Reid's street that goes jogging every morning saw a black Ferrari parked across the street from Reid's home."J.J. said, "It was parked in the street every day in different spots, but always near Reid's. She thought it belonged to the boyfriend of the woman next to him until one day when she a woman get out of the car. That was the day Reid went missing."

"Did she describe the woman?" I asked for more.

"She said she was white and she had blonde hair, but she could tell it was dyed because she is a beautition. She was skinny and she was wearing a red cocktail dress and expensive looking black heels." J.J. replied.

Derek Morgan's point of view:

We shared all the information we had gathered with each other. Then we started coming up with a profile for the unsub.

"The unsub is a white woman." I told the police.

One of the policemen interrupts, "I thought stalkers were male."

I continued, "90% of stalkers are men, but the rest are women. She makes a fair amount of money and is probably single. She most likely works from home and doesn't go anywhere. Even though she makes a lot of money, she has a simple, plain looking house. She is most likely in her twenties or thirties. This unsub hasn't been stalking for long, but the escalation to murder and abducting someone only took a week. This tells us that she felt extremely threatened and believed she would lose the person she was stalking if she didn't act immediately. This type of stalker won't go down without a fight. If she knows she's caught, she will kill the object of her obsession rather than lose them. They are everything to her, but she will kill them so that no one else can have them. She will also kill anyone she thinks is in the way of her and the object of her obsession. This is what makes the unsub so dangerous."

I could care less about the profile or the unsub. I didn't care if the police were doing everything they could. The only thing I cared about was finding that annoying know-it-all.

Spencer Reid's point of view:

How much time had passed I didn't know. I was unaware of night or day and I didn't know where I was. The woman was the only thing I was aware of.

Sometime, I felt someone next to me. I looked over and saw the woman laying beside me. She was holding my hand and she had her other hand on my chest.

I told her, "I'm thirsty."

She replied, "I'll get you something to drink darling." and left.

I looked on my other side and saw a phone on the nightstand. I picked it up and began to dial a number. The woman came back in and took the phone from me.

"I'll get rid of this. It'll only disturb you." she said, "Who were going to call anyway?"

"I don't remember." I answered.

She kissed my forehead and then left with the phone.

David Rossi's point of view:

The kid had been missing for forty-eight hours now and we weren't any closer to finding the unsub. Garcia had been spending the time searching every possible internet source she could for anything that could lead us to the unsub and Reid. J.J. was worrying and monitoring the tip lines. Morgan was just getting angrier and angrier. Prentiss was going over all the evidence for the twentieth time. And Hotch was telling everyone Reid could handle himself, that he'd be fine. But, we all knew the truth. We all thought of Reid as fragile and unable to handle things on his own. He'd been through a lot of things, but we couldn't help worrying. After all, he was the youngest agent there was.

Morgan snapped, "How can you just sit there and do nothing Rossi! Reid is in the hands of a complete phsyco and you just sit there like any normal day!"

"I'm just as worried as you are, but getting angry and pacing around isn't going to do anything for Reid." I answered, "What we need to do is focus on the evidence. Use the profile to narrow down suspects. Do our job."

J.J.'s point of view:

"Guys! Someone just called the tip line. We think it's the unsub." I came in and told everyone.

They all followed me into the other room and Garcia set up a track and trace.

Hotch picked up the phone, "This is Senior Supervisory Special Agent Aaron Hotchner. I'm with the FBI."

"I know who you are Agent Hotchner." the unsub was using a voice changer, "Are agents Morgan, Prentiss, Rossi, Jareau, and your tech girl Garcia there? I have something to tell you all."

"What's your name?" Hotch asked.

"You didn't answer my question." the unsub said.

"You didn't answer mine."

"You may call me M. Thosam. Are you all there?"

"My other agents are here. What do you want?"

"I want Dr. Reid. I have a rule for you."

"We don't follow your rules."

"You will if you want to live. I have Spencer's gun and many other ways to kill you. Now here's what I have to say: leave me alone and stop looking for Spencer or I will kill each and every one of you."

The unsub hung up.

Emily Prentiss' point of view:

"Could you trace the call?" Hotch asked Garcia.

"No sir." she answered, "She used something to block me from tracking her phone."

"Is there any other way you could find where the call came from?" Hotch questioned.

"I could get the number and hack into it to find out who it belongs to." Garcia answered.

"Get on it." Hotch said.

"Already on it sir." she told him.

"How long will that take Garcia?" I asked.

"About half an hour." she replied.

"Once you find who it belongs to, look them up." I said, "Even if they don't match the profile, they might know who does."

"Got it. We better have Boy Genius back after that or I'm going to be a really angry, scary dragon lady." Garcia commented.

Spencer Reid's point of view:

I tried to get away again. I didn't know why, but I needed to leave. I staggered out of the bedroom and down the hall. I got to the stairs just as someone grabbed me from behind. I screamed and tried to kick them. They dragged me back to the bedroom and held me down on the bed.

It was a man and he yelled, "Maddie! He tried to leave again!"

The woman came in with a glass.

"Hurry up!" the man said, "I can't hold him forever!"

She held the glass to my lips and said, "Drink this darling. Everything will be alright."

I screamed, "No! I don't want to!" and continued struggling.

She held my face so I couldn't move my head and forced me to drink it saying, "You have to drink it Spencer! Don't worry about it darling."

After I had swallowed it, she let go and stroked my cheek.

I heard her say, "That wasn't so bad was it?" and then I lost consciousness.

Penelope Garcia's point of view:

"I found who the phone belongs to!" I came running in.

"Who's is it Garcia?" Morgan asked.

"Some guy named Eddie Johnson." I answered, "He was arrested for stalking a college girl three years ago and he's apparently pretty rich. He lives with a woman named Madeline Thomas who according to his online blog, he's in love with. They aren't married or even dating, but he wishes they were. I did some digging on Madeline and found a lot of stuff on her right away. When she was in high school, she started a fight with a classmate for looking at her boyfriend. The other girl had to go to the hospital, but the family didn't press charges. After that, when she was in college, she got arrested twice for assaulting a girl that flirted with her boyfriend. When she graduated, her boyfriend proposed, but then changed his mind when he saw her best friend. Madeline put her in a coma."

"She's got some serious jealousy issues." Prentiss commented.

"Eddie Johnson is probably her partner." Rossi said, "He helped her get Reid and helps her keep him there. But why? If he's in love with her, why would he let someone else get in the way?"

"Maybe he thinks he can convince her to choose him." J.J. suggested, "Or he's planning to get rid of Reid at some point."

"Do you have their photos?" Hotch questioned.

"Yeah, right here." I showed everyone the photos.

"Got an address for me Baby Girl?" Morgan asked.

"Yes, I do." I answered, "I already sent it to all your phones."

"Thanks Gorgeous." Morgan said, "Let's go!"

Spencer Reid's point of view:

I was barely conscious, but I could still here them. My brain didn't register what they were saying, but they were arguing.

"We have to get rid of him and get out of here!" the man said, "He's almost gotten away too many times! We can't risk him escaping and telling the FBI where we are!"

"We can't kill him! I love him!" the woman told him, "He's all I care about!"

"Then we die!" the man argued, "It's us or him! There's no other option!"

"Fine!" the woman cried, "We'll do it!"

Derek Morgan's point of view:

We were on our way to the address Garcia had given us. Madeline fit the profile perfectly. She was a complete psycho. She'd taken Reid, and we were going to put her and that Eddie guy in prison for a long, long time. I'd make sure of it.

We got there, took out our guns, and went up to the house. We covered all the exits.

"Black Ferrari." Prentiss said as we went up the driveway.

I kicked in the door and we stormed into the house. The whole first floor was clear. Then Eddie Johnson came running down the stairs. He tried to run out the door, but I shot a bullet right past his head and he froze. Prentiss cuffed him and we went up the stairs. Rossi, Hotch, and J.J. followed. We searched all the rooms until we came to one bedroom. I opened the door and saw Madeline Thomas sitting on the bed and holding a gun to Reid's head. He looked barely conscious and he was very pale.

"I kill him if you come any closer!" she yelled.

"No you won't Madeline." Rossi told her.

"It's Maddie!" she corrected him.

"Okay Maddie." Rossi said. "Put down the gun and give yourself up."

"Don't do it Maddie! Kill him!" Eddie yelled.

"Shut up." Prentiss told him.

"You can't win Maddie." Hotch told her.

"I don't have a choice!" she screamed, "I have to kill him so you can't take him from me!"

"You don't have to do that." I said, "You love him remember? You don't want to kill him."

"He's everything to me! That's why you can't have him!" she was crying now.

"Give me the gun." I told her.

"No!"

"Give me the gun."

She was crying harder now and she stopped paying attention for a split second to wipe her eyes. Then I grabbed the gun and pushed her back and Hotch cuffed her.

Hotch said, "Madeline Thomas and Eddie Johnson you're under arrest for murder, kidnapping, assault…"

I stopped paying attention and went over to where J.J. was with Reid.

"He's been drugged." J.J. told me, "He's barely conscious. But, he'll be fine once we get him to the hospital."

Reid murmured, "What's going on?"

"We're taking you to the hospital." I told him.

He didn't open his eyes, but groaned and said something that sounded like, "She kissed me."

I saw a smudge on the collar of his shirt. Sure enough, it looked just like lipstick. I laughed.

Hours later, Eddie and Maddie were in prison. We learned the details of what happened. Reid had been drugged with rohypnol (for which I will make fun of him for a long time) and so he had temporary memory loss of anything that had happened. We explained what had happened and he remembered getting letters from Maddie.

"Why didn't you tell us you had a stalker?" I asked him.

Reid answered, "I thought I could handle it. I didn't want you guys to know. I'm sick of always ending up a victim."

"For a genius, you are an idiot." I told him.

"Thanks a lot. I already feel bad enough about it." he replied.

"We're going to treat you like a victim anyway man." I said, "It's what we do."

He looked over at me, "Are you eating my Jell-O?"

"Yeah." I answered, "It's pretty good too."

"You always steal my Jell-O." he said, "Maybe I'll have Garcia come after you."

We both laughed. Everything was back to normal.


End file.
